Harsh Fate
by VforVendetta34
Summary: Lenne and Shuin actually survived and are now at the present time with Yuna. Tidus is back and Sin is destroyed but his soul is lurking for more power. Will Sin regain power and will they be able to defeat him? Tidus-Yuna Lenne-Shuin [CHAPTER 10!]
1. It's been 1000 years

Chapter one: It's been 1000 years.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Square Soft. Too bad.  
  
Author's note: I changed the Final Fantasy X-2 ending. The ending when Shuin starts to curse to himself. (If I have any mistakes please email me because I never played the game.) P.S. I never played the game I only researched on the Internet so if there's something I missed or doesn't make sense. email me.  
  
Shuin kneeled on the ground cursing to himself. Yuna looked at him sadly and tried to talk but Shuin ignored her and kept cursing. Finally Lenne's spirit stepped out of Yuna's body and walked to Shuin unsteadily. Shuin stared at her for a while and shook his head.  
  
"No. It can't be you." He tried to punch her but she caught his fist and brought it to her chest, "Lenne?" Shuin hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too."  
  
"I missed you so much!" Lenne smiled and turned to Yuna.  
  
"Thank you." Lenne looked in Yuna's eyes and said, "I have one last request to ask you. My body is under here somewhere, Bevelle has preserved it. It's still here fresh and young. Shuin's body too has been preserved like mine. Please can you find them? We will guide you." Yuna nodded and followed the two spirits.  
  
They walked for a while and soon Shuin and Lenne brought them to a large room with machines and control panels everywhere. What caught Yuna's eye was the biggest machine. Its walls were made of glass so you could see millions of people being preserved inside it. None of them looked like a 1000 years old but most of them looked like they were still in their teens.  
  
"Wow!" Rikku ran towards the machine and looked up, "It must be a thousand feet high!"  
  
"They are all summoners from 1000 years ago." Said Lenne, "except Shuin."  
  
"I guess we haven't heard your whole story yet." Paine walked to the control panel and looked at the buttons.  
  
"I'm going to explain everything once we're done."  
  
"Hey! Can I press the buttons?" Rikku ran to Paine.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What will I press first? Errrr. What am I suppose to press?" Rikku looked around then proceeded pressing the red button. Everything went silent and then a voice came from an intercom.  
  
"Security Alert! Security Alert! Monsters will be released on each floor!"  
  
"Rikku! What did you press?!" Yuna ran over to the control panel and started to push every buttons in sight.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, sorry, sorry!!" Rikku also started to press any buttons. Doors to every container that contained summoners started to pop open. A cold chill filled the room.  
  
"You guys better go. I'll find my body with Shuin since all the doors are open. We'll meet you outside." Yuna nodded and left. The corridor to the exit was narrow and full of monsters. Some were hard to defeat but they still made it outside in one piece.  
  
"You think they're alright?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Shuin's with her. They'll be fine." Said Yuna reassuringly.  
  
***  
  
"I'm still a bit frozen."  
  
"Don't worry. If my mind is still fresh were almost there." Said Shuin slashing every monster that was in their way, "anyways running will warm you up" Lenne nodded and followed Shuin deeper in the hall. Finally at the end or the narrow path was light.  
  
***  
  
(The fog started to rise)  
  
"Hey look!" Rikku pointed to two figures walking slowly towards them.  
  
"Weapons out. You never know." Yuna took out her guns. The figures slowly advanced and Lenne and Shuin appeared.  
  
"What took you guys so long?"  
  
"We had to go get Shuin's weapon back."  
  
"Let's go the fog is rising and if we wait any longer, it's gonna be harder to find Celcius." Yuna started to walk and the rest followed.  
***  
  
(I don't really know how to describe the ending in ffx-2. I guess I won't  
do the exact ending.) SPOILERS WARNING!!  
  
Tidus woke up, stretched and swam to the surface of the water. Still wet and cheerful to come back and visit everybody he layed on the water relaxingly. It was a sunny and beautiful day. The rays of sun warmed up Tidus' face wich became a bit red. After noticing his face was burning a little he sat up again and gave a long piercing whistle and then started to swim back to the shore. Soon another loud noise can be heard and a flying machine can be seen in the vast blue sky. It was heading towards Tidus and landed violantly beside him.  
  
"Tidus!!" Yuna yelled and she jumped out of Celcius and sprang towards him.  
  
"Y-Yuna! I'm so glad to see you." Tidus hugged her, "You've changed a lot. What happened?"  
  
"Tidus you're back!" said a distant voice.  
  
"Wakka! Good to see you again buddy!"  
  
"Go greet Wakka and Lulu, I'll tell you everything after." Yuna let him go. Tidus nodded and went towards the crowd. The rest of the group took turns getting out of Celcius.  
  
Yuna walked to Lenne and asked, "Do you want to stay here for a while?" Lenne nodded and thanked her.  
  
"You don't know how much this means to me. I mean. If I went to Farplanes and stayed there. I'd probably be reincarnated since I stayed there so long and then I would be separated from Shuin."  
  
"I guess I understand how you feel. But that's now the past. What counts is that you're with us. Life is sure short so why waste all the time. I think by the looks of it we're have a party tonight." Yuna gave her a pleasant smile and Lenne smiled back.  
  
******  
  
Maybe I'll update the next chapter tomorrow! R+R PLS!!! Pls no flames too! 


	2. Getting to know each other and the weapo...

Chapter two: Getting To Know Each Other and The Weapon  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this for all chapters? Yes? Fine. I do not own any Characters and they all belong to Square Soft!!  
  
Author's note: Well I hope you enjoy chapter 2 that is! And if you review after this! A good review. I'll give you 2 cookies each!!! Well on with the story anyways.  
  
***  
  
"Yuna can you go get some drinks?" Wakka asked, "It's a big party tonight. Not only for new recruits and Tidus coming back but we haven't celebrated Lulu having a baby yet."  
  
"Umm sure. What kind of drink do you want?"  
  
"Pepsi if you can."  
  
"Great I'll be back soon" Yuna nudged Tidus in the ribs, "hey can you come with me?" Tidus gave a small nod and followed.  
  
"So you gonna tell me what happened?" Rikku gave an excited glance at Lenne.  
  
"Oh. Yeah I guess. What do you want to know first?"  
  
"Well there's a lot I don't know about you. So maybe I'll want to know how you first met Shuin! No wait. Your story! No wait!!" Rikku paused, "Do you have a weapon? That's the question that bothered me the most. Well your story is also ringing a bell though." Lenne giggled.  
  
"Yes I do fight and I do have a weapon but they destroyed it. Shuin's weapon is indestructible because of ancient inscriptions."  
  
"Really cool! But what was your weapon?"  
  
"Well I think it was just a straight stick made out of steel. Pretty lame but I didn't really fight all that much."  
  
"I thought you used your microphone!" Rikku giggle, "But do you want to go try some new weapons? There's a new weapon shop near here. Wanna go check it out?"  
  
"I guess." Without another word Rikku grabbed Lenne's wrist and left at top speed.  
  
"Just me left behind." Shuin gave a small yawn and turned around.  
  
"Oy! Shuin!" Wakka called out, "Wanna play blitzball?" Shuin bolted straight and ran to join them.  
  
***  
  
Yuna walked with Tidus silently in a dusty path to get some drinks. Finally Tidus broke the silence, "Didn't you say you'd tell me what happened?"  
  
"Oh that's right!" Yuna smiled, " Well first of all, it all started well I found a sphere with you in it."  
  
***  
  
"Try this one!! The bow and arrow!"  
  
"I-I'll try." Lenne took the weapon and aimed, "I'm warning you! You better duck." And with the last word Lenne tripped on a blitzball and released an arrow that bounced off metal shields and walls. Rikku gave a small shriek and ducked. Finally when the two girls finally realized they were out of danger, they slowly got back to their feet and looked around.  
  
Lenne gave a small gasp and pointed to the target she was supposed to aim to. The arrow was right in the dead center.  
  
"................" Lenne gave Rikku a Give Me Another Weapon To Try look.  
  
***  
  
"Over here Shuin!" Shuin managed to dodge other players and pass the ball to Wakka. Wakka scored and his team won.  
  
"You're an amazing player there!"  
  
"Well actually I was the best player on my team a while ago."  
  
"Great! Then I'll be happy to make you another player on our team!" Shuin smiled proudly and nodded.  
  
"Good news!! Everybody round up!" all teammates came and formed a circle around Wakka, "We have a new player! And we're going to sign up for a big tournament in LUCA!!" The team cheered.  
  
***  
  
"So basically they didn't want to get separated so they asked you to find their bodies. I see." Tidus stopped walking and looked behind, "I feel like we're being watched." Yuna took out her guns and shot a nearby bush. A bird came out looking unharmed. It sang cheerfully then flew out of sight.  
  
"Don't worry. See? Just a bird." Tidus nodded silently still take small glances behind just in case. It wasn't far to the store but even if it's a small distance someone or something was stalking Tidus and Yuna.  
  
"Well anyways. Maybe since Lenne is here in Besaid, we can sing together. I hope she wouldn't mind."  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't. Well you are a good sing-" Tidus got interrupted by a roar behind them, "Yuna watch out!" Tidus pushed Yuna out of the way before a monster could do any harm. Yuna quickly got her guns out and started to shoot the beast. The monster was an Imp.  
  
"What's an Imp suppose to do here? There aren't any in Besaid!" Yuna quickly transformed into Trainer Mode, "Kodiago Sentence!!" Yuna's pet appeared and killed the Imp in an instant shot.  
  
"Your pet must be strong." Yuna gave a quick smile as she pets Kodiago and transformed back to herself.  
  
"We better be quick. This doesn't look to good." Tidus nodded and followed her back with Pepsi.  
  
***  
  
"Lenne, why not a sword?" Lenne looked at the sword Rikku was holding.  
  
"Hmm. It just doesn't fit me."  
  
"Then what about a gun?"  
  
"That doesn't fit me either."  
  
"Gloves to punch?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I give up!!" Rikku collapsed in a nearby chair. Lenne looked around.  
  
"Maybe I'll have a staff like before." The owner of the shop was walking with another weapon and placed it on his counter. Lenne looked if he was out of sight and picked up the object that looked quite similar to a short thin cylinder. Just that it had a hole in each end and it was gold and blue.  
  
"Wow what's that?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I don't know. Looks like a bracelet not a weapon."  
  
"Place that down immediately young lady!" the manager walked in snatching the weapon bracelet thingy away, "I am sorry but it isn't for sale."  
  
"Oh sorry. But what is it?"  
  
"A precious artifact found in an underground temple. A legend can describe it!"  
  
"So what is the legend?"  
  
"Indeed curious you two girls are!" She walked up to Lenne and looked at her attentively. Lenne backed away a few steps, "did the bracelet shine when you were holding it?"  
  
"Well the blue parts were shining." The owner looked amazed and shoved it back into Lenne's hands. The blue parts started to glow.  
  
"Oh my! Oh my! Please. Sit down, sit down. I'll tell you two the tale and this will make you understand." Lenne took a seat beside Rikku, "It all starts with a known queen that perished more than 10000 years ago. She was one of the most generous queens there would be. Always there to help citizens in need. But one unfortunate day the village that the queen Nelaphias owned was attacked by trespassers wanting her land. The trespassers had a huge army that outnumbered Nelaphias own army. It was even larger than her whole village. Since usually there were no attacks, her army wasn't so powerful. So she only had one choice left. To use her most powerful weapon."  
  
The shop owner took Lenne's wrist and put the bracelet in. Suddenly another cylinder appeared similar to the one Lenne was wearing but this time it was thinner. The owner gasped.  
  
"Go on take it. You are the one that is suppose to posses this marvelous artifact! Go take it! I shall tell you the rest of the legend after." Lenne nodded and took the other cylinder looking thing.  
  
"Her most powerful weapon is the one you are holding. She had to sacrifice her life to unlock its most powerful attack. The Final Blade. And so it destroyed the entire army and saved the village. The village appreciated what she has done for her final task and buried her with it. They put a spell on it that anybody that lived more than a 1000 years with a pure heart can unlock the deadly weapon."  
  
"Well that explains it!" Lenne observed the buttons on the thin cylinder and pressed one. Two blade shot out of each end.  
  
"This button is to make the blades come out. This red button is for the flame blades to come out. This blue button is for the aqua blades to come out. This yellow button is for the electric blades to come out. For your ultimate attack. I won't tell you because it would risk your life." Lenne nodded.  
  
"How much will it be? Or it's not for sale?"  
  
"No please take it. Free gift."  
  
"Really?! Oh thank you!" Lenne and Rikku got to their feet and left without another word. The owner gave a smile and muttered under her breath so they couldn't hear her.  
  
"My final and ultimate task is complete."  
  
***************  
  
Author's note: yup! I made this chapter way longer!! Well PLS R+R!!! 


	3. News

Chapter 3: News  
  
Disclaimer: Ugh. Fine yes whatever. I do not own any characters from Square Soft or Square Enix. Is there a difference? Well I did own Nelaphias and I will own a semi evil, semi nice character too! *hint hint* Oh yeah. In addition, the evil ones too it's just Sin that I do not own. The girl that I will be talking later on in the story is just someone I needed to introduce the eviiiillll people so I guess she doesn't mean much.  
  
Author's note: Since a reviewer would want to know the evil villains, I guess it's time for me to show a little information about them.  
  
***  
  
"Say, have you guys seen Lenne, Yuna, Tidus and Rikku?" Shuin wiped his face with a towel nearby.  
  
"Well I asked Yuna to get a soft drink and she brought Tidus with her. I think I over heard Lenne and Rikku talking. I think I heard Rikku ask if Lenne used to fight and if she had a weapon." Wakka answered.  
  
"Do you think they went off to go see new weapons?" Shuin took a glance at a path as Yuna came back with Tidus and a Pepsi looking slightly worried, "Hey what's the matter?"  
  
"Umm." Yuna turned to Wakka, gave him the bottle and asked, "I know there are monsters here in Besaid but have you ever seen an Imp here before?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"First off, one appeared, then it attacked us."  
  
"Looks serious. I'm not much of a problem solver. Why don't you go ask Lulu?" Yuna nodded and walked off to where Lulu was.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think happens if I press all three buttons at once?" Lenne and Rikku were walking back to the house.  
  
"Hmm.. I don't know. Try!" However, before Lenne could press any buttons, a piercing scream warned them someone was in trouble.  
  
"That came from this way!! And this way is..." Rikku paused, "I haven't been here for a while."  
  
"Let's just follow it!" Lenne grabbed Rikku's wrist and followed the path Rikku pointed. The dusty road soon changed to sand.  
  
"Oh yeah! That's the beach."  
  
"Right." As they ran the scream became louder and louder but when they got there, it stopped.  
  
"Where's the person?"  
  
"I don't know.. Look!" Lenne pointed at two people in dark cloaks carrying a little girl out of sight. They both ran after them.  
  
"Stop right there!" Rikku called out but they wouldn't stop. They even ran faster and one of them even threw a fireball.  
  
"Well I guess it's time for me to try my new weapon." Lenne pressed the blue button and two blue blades sprang out.  
  
(Author's note: Just to tell you, the double sword that comes out of each end is like a staff, just that you can only hold the middle and the rest are blades. Really long blades. It also has the length of a normal staff.)  
  
"I have an idea!" But before Rikku could say 'Wah?!' Lenne ran even faster and went on a higher path right beside Rikku.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rikku suddenly stopped, "Oh I see. Go Lenne!!" As Rikku cheered, Lenne ran even faster and past a DEAD END sign. She gave a small smile as the dead end grew nearer and once she got there she jumped and landed right on the one way path where the kidnappers were suppose to come to.  
  
"Stop right there!" The kidnappers gasped as they came into view.  
  
"Stand back lady." One of them drew out guns, "We've outnumbered you."  
  
"Not anymore!" Rikku drew out her weapons to.  
  
"Hmmph. Stand back! Or else we'll have to exterminate you."  
  
"Who ever said you guys were stronger than us?" Lenne questioned.  
  
"ME!!" One of the guys in cloaks threw a huge fireball at Lenne. It was easy to put it out by one water blade block.  
  
"You can do better than that right?" Rikku kicked the guy in the stomach, which made him fall and drop the girl. Lenne caught her right on time. Rikku punched the other guy and Lenne stomped on the ones that tried to lift themselves up.  
  
"What shall we do with them?" Lenne asked.  
  
"Well first I think we should bring back the girl to her parents then kick the guys back home."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"T-Tanya.."  
  
"Good. We're bringing you back," Lenne gave a reassuring smile.  
  
***  
  
"Did Lenne and Rikku come back yet?" said Shuin while glaring at Tidus from across the table.  
  
"No," Wakka looked at them seeing it was tense.  
  
"Ahem, So do you want to train?" said Tidus still glaring back at him. Shuin finally looked away and took out his sword.  
  
"Well you coming?" Tidus chuckled and followed him beside the house to a field of clean, dry grass.  
  
"On my count. Ready, set, GO" Tidus gave an unexpected attack but Shuin successfully blocked it then kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Work on your reflexes!" Tidus got up and used magic.  
  
"Blizzard!" Shuin nearly dodge it but still got his arm frozen.  
  
"Aww man! I've been frozen long enough!" Shuin got up and punch Tidus wich sent him flying, "hmmm not bad."  
  
"Well your pretty good!" Tidus got up once again, "Bring it on!" It was a rough fight but they fought without mercy. Finally, Shuin was thrown off by a magic gust of wind and layed on the grass not moving an inch, "Hey get up!" Tidus walked towards him nudging his ribs with his foot, "Wake up! Lenne will kill me if she sees you like that." However, Shuin wouldn't move.  
  
"We're back!" said a distant voice.  
  
"Oh no! C'MON SHUIN WAKE UP!!!" Tidus yelled hoping Lenne didn't hear. Suddenly Shuin pulled Tidus's leg wich made him fall. Shuin quickly got up to his feet and pointed his sword in his face.  
  
"I win. You should also work on being merciless."  
  
"But that's not fair!! You're the one that tripped me."  
  
"Temper, temper!" Tidus growled.  
  
"Shuin! Tidus! Over here!" Rikku called out, "We have visitors we caught!"  
  
"Are you really supposed to catch visitors?"  
  
"No." Shuin helped Tidus get up and they went where an unexpected surprise awaited them. Two guys in cloaks were attached together struggling to escape.  
  
"Wow who are those people?"  
  
"They attacked a girl and we just happened to save her." Lenne smiled. Just then, Yuna came out with Lulu and walked towards the group.  
  
"I have news.. What's going on?!" Yuna gasped.  
  
"Well it's a bit hard to explain. Tell us the news first then we'll tell you."  
  
"Umm.. ok. Well today when Tidus and me were going to go get something, well, a monster appeared and we never saw them on Besaid Island before. Lulu said they might have just been flying here but they come from far. The other theory is that someone brought them here."  
  
"Logical," Rikku kicked the guys telling them to stop struggling, "These guys here attacked an innocent girl. We stopped them and brought the girl back home. I don't know why they attacked her at first."  
  
"Ask them."  
  
Lenne nodded and said, "Why have you attacked the girl?"  
  
"It wasn't attack! It was kidnapped for your information. Well first of all, we kidnapped her because she saw what we were doing. And we were releasing monsters on the island."  
  
The guy behind him kicked him, "You IDIOT!" Rikku giggled.  
  
"Hmm. And who ordered you to do this?"  
  
"Well boss did. He said he would pay us a fair price if we made it alive. Boss has another boss too! And I think his name was Sino or something like that."  
  
The guy behind him kicked him again, "YOU IDIOT! SHUT UP! DON'T ANSWER ANYTHING!"  
  
"Well they did ask us," He winced.  
  
Yuna looked at them in disbelief and said, "Sin? No. He can't be back. We destroyed him."  
  
"Destroyed?" The guy that keeps on calling the other an idiot snorted, "Hmph. He is alive if you believe it! In a tank with green liquid wich would preserve his soul. Our boss is trying to get him back in this world. Even more powerful than you would imagine. A body of pure steel."  
  
"Our boss has a son and he has a heart. He tried to fix my cut once."  
  
"Shut up you idiot. They have a secret hideout but they're in Luca right now collecting items. They are leaving soon."  
  
"That's enough information thank you," Yuna looked at Tidus, "What should we do with them?"  
  
"Umm.. Punching bags?" Tidus grinned.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll guard them and you guys go ahead and plan anything you like." Wakka gave an evil grin towards the guys in cloaks. Everybody nodded and went in the house.  
  
The sky grew dark and the sun was setting, Yuna was lying in her bed still thinking about the information the guys had given them. It was hard to think when the party was going but now that everything was quiet, it was much easier.  
  
'Tidus said that he was going to go to a tournament in Luca with his group and Shuin, so if I went with them and the others can come too, I bet we can find more information and maybe I can perform a little song. Maybe with Lenne. I wouldn't have the courage to go myself. Anyways, last time Lenne was in me so I went with her.' Yuna smiled and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: well there you go! A chapter! Phew. Review and you get a cookie!! R+R PLS!!! Sorry if I was somewhat long doing this. I was thinking a bit too much not even knowing what to say. 


	4. Training and Memories

Chapter 4: Training before going to Luca  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own anything from Square Soft or Enix. I do own the evil people and some hints I gave you last chapter. In addition, I own this story! Now I hope I don't have to do disclaimer on the other chapters.  
  
Author's note: Well Thank you to all the people that reviewed but I'd like more. MORE I SAY MORE!! Mua ha ha ha *cough* Yeah here's your cookie Quistis30 and the other people that reviewed! Thank you to Anonymous and Icey Wolf.  
  
***  
  
Rays of sunlight dashed through the window and onto a bed where someone was sleeping. Yuna groaned and lifted herself up. Still dizzy, she made her way through to the bathroom door. Yuna got dressed then went downstairs. Seeing nobody woke up yet, she jumped on the couch and opened the TV.  
  
Yuna switched through channels mindlessly.  
  
"GOOD MORNING YUNA!" Rikku yelled causing Yuna to let the remote fall. Suddenly a channel switched to a daily news show.  
  
"Rikku!!" she said angrily.  
  
"Sorry... Look!" Rikku pointed towards the TV.  
  
It had a video of people in dark cloaks breaking in some stores taking everything in sight. Some were holding the guards back and they seemed quite strong.  
  
"We're leaving here tomorrow. It would be good if we trained a bit before we face a whole pack that outnumbers us."  
  
"Yeah but you know," Rikku jumped on the couch beside Yuna, "I think that I'm ready. I also think that you're ready too. And of course Paine, she's more than ready."  
  
"Hmm. Yeah I guess. Maybe we should check out on Lenne and Shuin."  
  
"I saw a Shuin battle a bit and he won, and Lenne seemed like a really good fighter too. Did I mention she got a new weapon that once belonged to a queen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well it's a long story!" Rikku smiled. Then jumped off the couch and went to go get breakfast. A door creaked open and Shuin came out fully dressed. He yawned and stretched.  
  
"Hey Yuna." He sat beside her on the couch.  
  
"Lenne is in the other room across. She's not awake yet I guess."  
  
"Not surprised," Shuin winked then walked off to Lenne's room and entered.  
  
(Author's note: If you think I'm a person that writes bad stuff! YOU'RE WRONG!! No nothing bad is going to happen.)  
  
Yuna stared at Lenne's bedroom door then heard someone yell.  
  
"OH MY GOD! BEVELLE'S ARMY!!!" Shuin yelled. Yuna could hear a small shriek, a thud then a slapping noise. Shuin smiled as he came out, Yuna noticed he had a red mark on his cheek.  
  
"She's awake now. It won't be long." He walked off to the kitchen. Yuna giggled and went in her room to pack things up.  
  
Lenne walked grumpily out of her room with different clothing and went to the kitchen. Shuin greeted her.  
  
"Hey there! Nice clothing. No let me guess. You went shopping with Rikku after the party!" Lenne nodded. She was wearing a blue turtleneck without sleeves and dark blue jeans.  
  
"You should get new clothing too."  
  
"Nah I feel just fine like this." Lenne nodded and took a piece of toast.  
  
"If you need me I'll be in my room packing stuff up,"  
  
"Wait! Lenne, Yuna asked if she could test your fighting abilities!"  
  
"My fighting abilities?" questioned Lenne.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I guess. Tell her to meet me at the beach at noon," Rikku nodded and Lenne walked out.  
  
"So basically what is Yuna gonna test her with?" Shuin took a piece of bread and buttered it.  
  
"Actually just to tell you, I don't know either." Rikku and Shuin glanced at each other and laughed.  
  
An hour past and Lenne walked over to the beach and gazed at the sea.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Yuna walked past Lenne making her to jump in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. So what are you planning to test me with?"  
  
"Nervous? You shouldn't be. I just want to see how you fight. I guess you'll be fighting me then. I'll go easy on you, don't worry."  
  
"I suggest you don't go easy on me. I'm a skilled fighter too, just that I don't fight all that much."  
  
"Okay. If that's what you want," Yuna looked at her nervously and asked, "Since, you know, we're going to Luca, I want to sing on stage again because it was fun but I want you to come with me to. You're the one that sang with me for 1000 words."  
  
Lenne looked at Yuna surprisingly, "Of course I'll come with you! Anyways I was going to ask you if I can sing on stage with you and alone. Maybe I can start a career and live beside you in a small house near the beach." Yuna giggled and looked at the rippling waves.  
  
"Want to go for a swim before our training?"  
  
"Sure. I just have to go get my Bathing suit."  
  
"I'll wait for you here and call the others too. Thanks." They nodded and walked off.  
  
A couple of minutes later Lenne came back with her purple bathing suit (similar to Yuna's) and a couple of people including Shuin, Tidus, Rikku, Paine and Wakka. They were all in their bathing suits or swimming trunks. Yuna sat up and gave them an 'I'm over here' sign. She also noticed Rikku with a picnic basket wich probably meant that they would be picnicking there.  
  
"Over there!" Rikku started to run over where Yuna was.  
  
"Hey Rikku!" Yuna smiled at Rikku while she planted a parasol in the sand and letting the picnic basket rest under it.  
  
"I wanted to see Lenne and you fight! So did the others. Lulu is going to come soon."  
  
"Right. I'll race you to the water," Yuna winked as she got a head start.  
  
"Hey aren't you supposed to count before you go? HEY!" Rikku ran after her.  
  
The water was warm and the sun up high in the sky still shining brightly as everybody munched on the feast they had brought from the house. Not long after Lulu appeared with Chappu and joined the wonderful picnic. Once every stomachs were full, Lenne and Yuna took position to battle.  
  
"You ready?" Lenne called out.  
  
"Ready when you are!" Yuna took out her guns while Lenne gave a little hand gesture wich made something appear.  
  
"Hmm. Wich button should I choose?" Lenne murmured under her breath, "This time I'll take electric." She pressed the yellow button and two golden yellow blades shot out of each end.  
  
"Nice weapon you got there!" Yuna charged her guns. Tidus walked up between them.  
  
"On my mark. Ready. Set. Go!"  
  
Lenne charged at Yuna dodging every single bullet she shot. Finally Lenne gave a slash in the air and to her surprise, an electric shock sprang out hitting Yuna and paralyzing her so Lenne could catch up. Yuna tried to break free and when she did, she gave a kick at Lenne's leg and made her fall. Yuna nailed Lenne to the ground and punched her as many times as she can.  
  
"Wow. She's harsh," Rikku bit her lips.  
  
"I guess Yuna is giving her all she's got,"  
  
"That Lenne better not hurt Yuna too much." Lulu cast an evil glare at the battle while Tidus and Shuin were having an argument.  
  
"I say Yuna is going to win!"  
  
"No. Lenne is!"  
  
"Yuna!"  
  
"Lenne!"  
  
"YUNA!"  
  
"LENNE!"  
  
"Fine!! I bet my favorite blitzball that Yuna is going to win!"  
  
"And I bet you MY favorite blitzball too!"  
  
"What if it's a tie?"  
  
"A tie? Uhhh. Well I guess we could.. »  
  
"Trade girl friends for a day?" They both gave a death glare to each other and nodded slowly.  
  
Lenne finally broke away from Yuna's grasp and kicked her in the face. Lenne kept on dodging every single bullet Yuna shot and when Yuna was down to her last ammo, she shot Lenne's wrist causing her to let go of her weapon. Yuna suddenly tackled Lenne and they started clawing, punching and kicking each other.  
  
"Talk about a cat fight." Wakka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." Replied most of them but had their eyes glued to the fight.  
  
Finally Lenne casted a magic attack, "Sleep!" Yuna stopped suddenly and had a tired expression on her face. Lenne took the opportunity and tackled her on the floor wich made her faint since Yuna was hit in the head hard by a large rock. Lenne lifted herself up and declared in a tired voice, "I guess I won," then fainted right beside her.  
  
"So. Is it a tie?" Rikku asked as she ran up to Yuna and touched her forehead, "She's out cold."  
  
"Yeah I guess it's a tie," declared Wakka. Shuin ran over and picked Lenne up.  
  
"We should bring them back and take care of their injuries," Tidus nodded as he picked Yuna up and they both headed back to the house. The others followed silently.  
  
(At the house)  
  
The door of Lenne's room creaked open and a bandaged Yuna came in and sat on a chair nearby. (Author's note: you know! I'm talking about the bandages you wrap around serious wounds. Well I think."  
  
"So Lenne isn't awake yet I guess."  
  
"Nope," Shuin finished attaching another bandage around her forearm, "She's a heavy sleeper. Reminds me of before, when her mother couldn't wake her up every morning," Shuin chuckled.  
  
"Sounds funny. Can I hear the story?" Shuin nodded and placed a finger on her forehead.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Lenne! Lenne!! LENNE!!!" Someone came bustling into Lenne's room. She looked quite like Lenne herself. A younger person wich was in the bed pulled her sheets over her head.  
  
"Just.. ten.. more minutes.. mom,"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Lenne's mother pulled off the sheets of her bed. Lenne turned around as plunged her head under the pillow, "Your boyfriend is here!"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend! Besides. Maybe he wouldn't mind if we were late.."  
  
"I give up!" Lenne's mother pulled Shuin into her room and said, "Can you please wake her up for me please?" Shuin nodded and started to laugh hysterically causing him to fall on the floor. Finally, he lifted himself up and blew in a whistle very loudly. Lenne bolted up straight and gave him an 'I'm going to kill you' face.  
  
"I'm up! Now get out so I can get dressed!" Lenne pointed angrily towards the door as Shuin followed the instructions still laughing even more.  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
Yuna started to laugh hysterically as if Shuin did in the flashback and fell on the floor waking Lenne up.  
  
"What?!" Lenne bolted up straight as if she did in the flashback too.  
  
"HAAA... S-since when.. HAAA.. Could you show the past.. HAAA.. By just putting your finger on someone's. HAAAA.. Forehead!!" Lenne looked at Yuna confused.  
  
"Well actually, Lenne toughed me how to do it a looooooooong time before." Yuna nodded and left still laughing loudly.  
  
"What did you show her?" Lenne asked angrily.  
  
"Well a couple of memories."  
  
"Embarrassing?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Oh Rikku!!! I have something to show you about Shuin!!"  
  
"No don't!!" Shuin closed the door in Rikku's face.  
  
"Hey! That was mean!" Rikku pouted and started knocking on the door madly.  
  
"Don't worry Rikku! I'll tell you later!" Lenne gave Shuin a devilish smile as the knocks stopped.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Don't dare make her see my most embarrassing flashbacks!"  
  
"Oh we'll see about that!"  
  
***  
  
YAY! One long chapter! How will the boys trade girlfriends for a day and what is the secret thing Shuin doesn't want Lenne to tell Rikku about? Well that's all in my next chapter! DON'T FORGET TO R+R PLS!!! IN ADDITION, YES GET ANOTHER COOKIE FROM ME! 


	5. Trading Girlfriends in Luca

Chapter 5: Trading Girlfriends in Luca  
  
Disclaimer: Fine I'll do it today even though I do it everyday. I do not own anything from Square Soft or Enix! Again! I do not know the difference.  
  
Author's note: Yippee another chapter! ^^ Well Thanks to you all reviewers! I got enough inspiration! I guess. However, I do need more cause I see other stories with more reviews. So, I get jealous! *Everybody looks at me weirdly* Fine. Joke!!  
  
***  
  
The sun just climbed up to the sky, lighting its path and the bare land of Spira. Waking up many people at a time, it continued spreading a new day like the others.  
  
Someone knocked on Tidus' door.  
  
"Come in," Tidus mumbled. Shuin came in the room.  
  
"So do you have any ideas how to trade girlfriends?"  
  
"No idea. Unless you want to tell them were switching." Tidus sat up. They both thought about it.  
  
==Shuin's thoughts==  
  
Yuna looked at him and blushed madly.  
  
"You mean me and him?" Shuin nodded.  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
== Tidus' thoughts ==  
  
Tidus and Lenne were sitting on the roof of a tall hotel watching the sunset. Lenne was blushing madly.  
  
"Are you alright? You're as red as this morning." Tidus kept on moving more nearer to her but she kept moving the opposite way.  
  
"I'll jump down if you come any closer."  
  
==End of thoughts==  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
"I think we shouldn't tell them." Shuin stated.  
  
"Then how are we supposed to trade girlfriends then genius?" Tidus yawn and got out of bed.  
  
"Well obviously we do look the same," Shuin looked at Tidus for a while.  
  
"Stop staring! I hate it when people stare at me."  
  
"I got it! We're gonna have to exchange clothing," Tidus looked at him terrified  
  
"What?! I'm not going to wear someone's cloth they were in a freezer for 1000 years!!!" Shuin twitched the corner of his mouth and gritted his teeth so much his words muffled.  
  
"Lulu washed them for me.. She said she was surprised it was still fresh."  
  
"Oh really?" Tidus squinted.  
  
"Yes really."  
  
"Hmm. Fine,"  
  
Both emerged from each others room and looked at each other.  
  
"I look silly with your cloth. Well here's my sword anyways," Tidus gave him his sword.  
  
"You looking silly? Look at me!" Shuin handed him his sword too, "Well look at the time. What do you usually do with Yuna?"  
  
"Let's see.. First, I say good morning then I kiss her cheek; I also go wherever she goes. Be respectful, nice and so on."  
  
"What a boring life," Shuin rolled his eyes, "Well now you're suppose to wake Lenne up, then when she gets to the kitchen you kiss her cheek and say 'hey'. I guess you should follow her too, be nice with her, be respectful, be nice, cheerful, happy and you get what I mean right?"  
  
"Right," Tidus was heading towards Lenne's room, "Wait a minutes. How am I supposed to wake her up?" However, Shuin was already in the kitchen and couldn't hear what he said, "Fine I'll do it myself."  
  
Tidus opened Lenne's door and peered inside. The room was really well decorated as he thought it would be. He walked slowly into the room and looked at her.  
  
'I admit she looks pretty cute when she sleeps.' Tidus thought. He shook her a bit and said, "Hey c'mon, wake up!"  
  
"Ugh! Can't you leave me alone for once?"  
  
"Well maybe another day but today we're going to Luca." Tidus had a slight feeling she didn't listen a word he said because she had just plunged her head under her pillow, "Err.. Be right back." Tidus walked back to the kitchen and whispered in Shuin's ear.  
  
"How am I supposed to wake her up? She won't listen to a word I say."  
  
Shuin chuckled, " Well try to yell something about our past."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Hmm. Yell, 'I'm going to destroy Spira again," Shuin winked as he nodded and left. He waited and soon he heard someone yell.  
  
"I'M GOING TO DESTROY SPIRA!!!" Tidus yelled. We could hear a small shriek, a thud then a slapping noise. Shuin winced and laughed silently. Tidus came in with a red mark on his cheek and Shuin started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
Lenne came grumpily in the kitchen and took a toast. Tidus placed a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Hi," Lenne smiled and kissed him back.  
  
"Hey everybody!" Rikku rubbed her tired eyes and yawned, "Ready to take off on a slow airplane?"  
  
"Airplane?!"  
  
"Yeah! Didn't we tell ya? Well anyways, Celsius can't take us all."  
  
"Right.."  
  
(An hour later)  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Yuna called out.  
  
"Yeah. I think we're all ready!" Shuin pushed Fred and Anthony still attached by ropes. (Remember the guys in cloaks?)  
  
Yuna gave the tickets and they stepped in the airplane. Rikku looked around in amazement and sat in the seat she was assigned beside the window. Paine sat beside her and looked around as Yuna sat with Shuin, Lenne sitting with Tidus and Wakka sitting by himself near the window. Lulu couldn't come because she had Chappu to take care of. Suddenly Rikku sat wide mouth and jumping anxiously while pointing at.. Auron?!  
  
"Auron! Auron! Over here!!" Rikku yelled wich got most passengers' attention and Yuna's, Wakka and Tidus. Auron simply gazed at the people without smiling then sat beside Wakka.  
  
"Hey brudda! What are you doing here?" asked Wakka.  
  
"Just.. Investigating Luca." (Author's note: Is Auron suppose to be dead? If he is! He's alive in this fic.)  
  
"Well us too!" Wakka nudged Auron, "Do you want to watch me play blitzball with my team and a new recruit.  
  
"New recruit?"  
  
"Yeah!" Wakka pointed to Shuin (Tidus).  
  
"Hey Auron!" Tidus smiled and then realized he wasn't suppose to know him, he quickly said, "Nice to meet you!"  
  
Tidus (Shuin) looked at him wide eyed, "Do I know you? Oh I mean hey!!!" Shuin gave a small nod and gulped nervously.  
  
Hours past by wich seemed like minutes to Yuna and and the rest because they were talking and having conversations as the intercom interrupted.  
  
"Please put your seatbelts on! Now arriving in Luca shortly! I repeat. Please put your seatbelts on!"  
  
(After all the paper work and everything they finally get out of the airport and go rent a hotel) *Obviously, everybody had his or her own room*  
  
"C'mon let's go get dinner!" Tidus rubbed his stomach, "Tomorrow is the big game people!"  
  
"Don't forget we're singing too!" Yuna winked.  
  
"And we're also investigating. Those hooded things can lead even more trouble if we wait any longer." Auron walked out of sight into his room.  
  
"Well when are we performing anyways Yuna?" Lenne asked.  
  
"I think tonight on stage," Yuna grabbed Lenne's arm and dragged her, "Let's go check it out."  
  
"Umm. Okay," and they were off.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Tidus asked.  
  
"What about practicing in the blitzball stadium!!" Rikku jumped anxiously.  
  
"That's not a bad idea. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys! You remember when Lenne and Yuna fought each other?" Tidus smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well me and Shuin said that if it was a tie, we would have to trade girlfriends and the first person to give up and tell Yuna or Lenne would have to be giving the thing they betted on."  
  
"Really? So how's it going with those two then?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Great. Except that the fact I had to wake Lenne up," Tidus laughed, "What a sleepy head."  
  
"Tell me about it. Well let's go to the stadium, there might be no more places to train," Shuin started to walk and the others followed him.  
  
***  
  
"This place is huge!" Lenne called out.  
  
"Yeah. Leblanc sang here with you I think,"  
  
"Oh I remember her. I tried giving her the same nightmares I gave you, hoping she'd help me, all she did was ignore," Yuna laughed.  
  
"She always does that.. Oh! Who was the guy that was suppose to be running with her?"  
  
"Mmmm. I think it was a handsome man, pretty tall and had white hair. He wasn't old or anything, just young. About her age and-"  
  
"Forget it. Not interested when it comes to that weirdo showoff," Yuna dragged Lenne to a door with a sign that said 'Main Office'.  
  
"Look!" Lenne pointed to a poster beside the door. It said 'what to be a pop star singer? Then sign yourself up to a contest held this Saturday! A manager, money and fame is waiting for you!'  
  
"You could enter if you like," Yuna got a pen out of her pocket and burrowed it to Lenne so she can put her name on the looooong list, "I don't want to sign up. I just sing for the fun of it."  
  
"C'mon! At least I'd have a challenge if you signed up!" Lenne shoved the pen back into her hands and pushed her to the poster.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Yuna signed and looked at the other names. A particular name, the biggest one wich took to places stood out. Yuna gasped and started laughing loudly.  
  
"Hey what's the matter?" Lenne looked at the name Yuna was pointing to, "Le- Leblanc. Great! What we just needed."  
  
"No, no, no. She won't be a problem! I heard her sing before. A total disaster. When she got you from a sphere, she probably noticed she could sing very well with you so she decided to sing on stage with your abilities. She knew she already tried to sing on stage before without you. One word, HORRIBLE!! So looks like she took my face to hide from embarrassment."  
  
"Then why would she sign up when she knows she has no chances."  
  
"Probably another trick up her sleeve," Yuna sighed.  
  
"Hmm. Today's Friday. We better get some rest or practice before going up on stage don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah! Make up room is over there!"  
  
***  
  
"Over here!" Wakka shot the ball to Tidus, he caught it and dodge every other players on the field and scored.  
  
"Oh yeah!! I rule!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Shuin seized the ball and tackled some players. Dodging every attack that was on his way, he scored with an amazing technique, "Who rules now?"  
  
The score was now fit. 12/12. Whoever got the last goal, wins.  
  
"I got it!" Wakka dodge several attacks bot got hit by Shuin. He seized the ball and swam for it. Tidus swam very fast and caught him. Giving him some punches hoping he'd let the ball slip out of his arms.  
  
"Ow! OW! OW!!" Shuin kicked him in the face and started to swim very fast again.Tidus swam after him.  
  
"Somehow. I think this match will never end." Wakka stared at them fighting. Shuin let the blitzball go but Tidus just proceeded to punch and kick him, so did Shuin.  
  
"The training is over guys!" Wakka called out, "A tie!" For a moment Tidus and Shuin stared at each other with flaming eyes then growled.  
  
*** (the next day)  
  
"Lenne I need to tell you something!" Shuin ran up to Lenne. (The real one. The day where they are suppose to trade is over.)  
  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
  
"You remember yesterday? Well me and Tidus traded spots, so you were with Tidus the whole time." Shuin smiled but Lenne blushed madly.  
  
".. You mean I kissed Tidus on the lips before I went to sleep?!?!"  
  
"Errrr.." But before Shuin can give an innocent smile, Lenne slamed the door right in his face. Tidus came walking behind him.  
  
"At least she did tackle you then slam the door." Tidus rubbed his nose while Shuin rubbed his forehead.  
  
(10:00am)  
  
"C'mon Yuna! We're gonna be late for our first preformance. They said that they are going to pick out of all the people and won't make rounds because it takes too long," Lenne waited in front of Yuna's door.  
  
"Coming!" Yuna ran to the door and opened it, "Is Tidus anywhere in sight?"  
  
"No," They smiled at eachother and walked out the hotel towards the place they visited yesterday.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: Well hope you liked it! I'm a cliffhanger! MUA HA HA cough, cough. No I'm not old. PLS R+R!!!!!!! PLS PLS PLS!! Oh yeah. There might be delay on the next chapter! I started school and it was my worst day! Don't ask me what happened. R+R!!!!! 


	6. The Premonition

Chapter 6: The Premonition  
  
Disclaimer: Again wtv! UGH! I do not own any characters from Square Soft or Square Enix! Hmmm... Why don't I just copy and paste this?  
  
Author's note: I'm back people! Believe it or not! Did you know that this fic would be more popular with more reviews? Well now you know it so keep those reviews coming! Is it me or is it only because the summary isn't so attractive? Well no I'm not greedy it's just I need more inspiration by more reviews!! Oh and by the way unicornfan, on the video Yuna was singing, the real emotion one, it wasn't her it was Leblanc. I don't know why she took Yuna's face but wtv!! AGAIN! I did not play the game!  
  
***  
  
Shuin was walking in some large path that led to light. He had a feeling something horrible was going to happen. Some girls passed by whispering some comments about Shuin but he ignored them. Then girl that wasn't looking bumped into him by accident. She apologized quickly and left while blushing slightly.  
  
There was loud cheering down the corridor. Some music started playing. Somehow, it was familiar to him. He saw two large guys heading up quite swiftly up the corridor and disappeared into the doors. They were carrying guns barely noticeable. Shuin followed them, pushing the doors open wide, full of audience filling the huge room booming with loud music. The center held a big stage that was moving, and on it were two singers dancing and singing along. Shuin was so amazed how well the singers were doing that he forgot about the guys that were carrying guns. Suddenly his head ached so much he had to restrain it.  
  
'What's happening?' he told himself. However, before Shuin can concentrate on the music again, loud gunshots can be heard. The music stopped and a thousand screams rose. Many people kicked and shoved him on their way to get outside. Something was not right. Shuin's mind went black because someone hit him on the head very hard. He couldn't see who it was.  
  
After a while, he found himself in a bed with white sheets. A nurse came in with medicine and a spoon.  
  
"Wh-what happened?!"  
  
"Get some rest. You've been hit in the head causing you to get unconscious." The nurse gave him medicine. He swallowed slowly looking around. Not remembering what had happened or why he was in a huge room filled with people. He tried very hard to remember the beautiful faces of the singers but failed. Somehow, the only thing he knew was that the faces were familiar.  
  
"Shuin?" Tidus came walking in his room.  
  
"Tidus? What happened?"  
  
Tidus didn't answer. Instead, he gave him a small sad smile.  
  
"What happened? Why are you smiling? Where's Lenne? Is Yuna here?"  
  
Tidus just looked at him sadly and replied, "Yuna's fine. She here in the hospital too-"  
  
"What about Lenne?! Is she all right?! Where is she?" Shuin started to panic.  
  
"Well.. The doctor said she wouldn't make it. She was shot during her performance with Yuna. Somehow, she knew a bullet was aiming for Yuna so she kinda.. Sacrificed herself," Shuin stared at him mouth open wide.  
  
"You're joking right? WHERE IS SHE?! I must see her!!!" He leapt up to his feet ignoring the pain in his ribs.  
  
"Calm down.. Her room is right beside ours." Tidus helped him towards the door.  
  
They walked quietly in the hall to the room Tidus pointed to. He gave a nervous 'gulp'.  
  
"You might wanna be alone with her. She's not awake," Shuin nodded and walked in leaving Tidus behind.  
  
"Lenne?" he walked towards the motionless body. She didn't answer. He checked her pulse. It was weak, it kept on going weaker and weaker, "Lenne?!" tears trickled down his face, "Don't leave me!" However, it was too late. He couldn't hear her breath anymore. The door suddenly burst open and a doctor and nurses came in. The doctor looked at a screen and shook his head, "How is she?!" Shuin asked.  
  
"She won't be suffering anymore," he replied sadly.  
  
***  
  
Shuin woke up. Aching and sweating, he lifted himself up the floor. Looks like he fell off his bed.  
  
'Just a dream I suppose?' he gave a small sigh of relief and got dressed.  
  
"C'mon Shuin! We're gonna be late for Lenne and Yuna's audition!"  
  
"Coming!" He left his room and got greeted by his good-looking friend Tidus.  
  
They began to walk swiftly outside into the parking lot where they rented a car.  
  
"You seen pretty quiet," Tidus snickered, "Maybe Yuna could beat Lenne!"  
  
Shuin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him as if her was crazy, "said who?!"  
  
"Me. Who else? My mom?"  
  
"Think of whatever you want.." Shuin gave him a death glare but them went back to his thinking pose.  
  
"Aww your no fun!" Tidus stole his sword and ran for it, "Tell me what you're thinking about and I'll give it back!" He was at the edge of the pavement bending over and tempting Shuin or else he'll release it into the water.  
  
"Give that back!" Shuin ordered.  
  
"Not if you tell me," Tidus smirked. Shuin gave a low grunt.  
  
"Just a dream. Well actually a nightmare. Now give it back! It's ancient and precious!!" Tidus threw it back at him.  
  
"What kind of dream?"  
  
"You don't have my sword anymore. I don't feel like talking," Shuin turned away.  
  
"Awww why not?" Tidus said in a baby mocking voice.  
  
Shuin punched him in the jaw.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"For being annoying!"  
  
"Well take this then!" Tidus gave him a punch in the stomach. Soon, like always. Another fight started. Some people passed by staring at them with narrowed eyes but they ignored them. Their goal was to fight until the bitter end but Paine just came in time to stop it before they would kill each other.  
  
"You guys just can't live without a fight." She said with cold red eyes.  
  
"Well what do you think?" said Shuin coldly lifting himself up off the ground.  
  
"I think you two are worthless," she started to walk towards the car.  
  
"Why you!" Shuin suddenly grabbed her arm and raised a fist. He didn't punch her but only stared at Paine in anger.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" She asked coolly. He released her.  
  
"I don't hit girls," he muttered as he got into the car.  
  
"Hmmph," Tidus shrugged at started to drive out of the parking.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Rikku jumped right in front of the rented car and Tidus stopped abruptly. She huffed, puffed, and finally got into the car too.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Tidus.  
  
"*Breath* I *breath* was looking *breath* for you *breath* guys!"  
  
"Well you're right on time then."  
  
***  
  
"You ready?" Lenne asked, "You look pretty nervous."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Well.. Just excited!" Yuna started to walk around the room several times.  
  
Lenne smiled and looked at the clock, "We're gonna be on soon!" she said cheerfully as Yuna gave a small nervous smile. Soon a guy came into the room and announced.  
  
"You girls are on in 15 minutes. Get ready," he left. Yuna got out of the room and got merely knocked over by some guys. She held on to the wall and stared at them.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I know them. They're Sano and Uno. Leblanc's recruit! And I think they were carrying guns?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! The stress is affecting your brain," She smiled and dragged her to the entrance of the stage. Lenne tried to hide her feeling that something wrong was going to happen. She just knew that something bad was about to happen and that she'd better be careful.  
  
They entered the stage and it began to rise. Finally, they were in clear view of billions of spectators that were cheering. Microphones appeared in both hands and music started to play.  
  
What can I do for you!  
  
What can I do for you!  
  
They danced along; soon some other people on stage appeared and started to dance with them.  
  
***  
  
Shuin bumped into a girl and she blushed. Some girls passed by giggling and muttering some stuff but he ignored them and stared at two guys carrying barely noticeable guns. He knew he saw this before and followed them, determined to save Lenne.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: Yay! Another Chapter! Sorry for the wait up! Lots of homework! WELL PLS R+R!! AND GET A COOKIE!! R+R!! 


	7. Winners, Losers

Chapter7: Winners, Losers  
  
Disclaimer: These days.. Hmm.. What was I about to say again?  
  
Author's note: Yay! ANOTHER CHAPTER!! Happy us! Didn't I leave you at a cliffhanging scene? *Everybody points a gun towards me* Ah!! I know I'm a cliffhanger now!!! STOP POINTING IT'S RUDE AND YOU COULD SHOOT ME BY ACCIDENT! *Evil grins start appearing* stop! Go read my fic now and don't forget to R+R after or else I'm not going to continue and leave you at a cliffhanging spot! *Someone shoots but I narrowly dodged it* Ok so you guys are Bevelle evil guards and I'm Lenne!!! Now I'm pretty so stop shooting!  
  
***  
  
Shuin entered the room and music boomed from every corner. Screams of enjoyment accompanied it. Shuin tried hard to focus on the guys he was following but already lost them.  
  
'Oh no!' he thought. Shuin started to run in every sense and looked for the guys he saw. Finally, after a flight of stairs, the two guys were taking aim.  
  
"STOP!" Shuin yelled out. The guys looked at him for a moment and gave him a nasty grin. They both took aim in his direction and fired. He dodged the first bullet with his sword in a very swift timing but was hit with the second one in his arm. He tried hard not to groan in pain. The audience hasn't noticed the gunshots because of their very loud cheering. Tidus came running down to the corner Shuin was. The guys were surrounding them with the same grin. Tidus took out his sword and blocked every bullet they shot. Soon Paine and Rikku joined the fight as Shuin stayed helplessly on the floor holding his right arm. The music ended and so did the fight.  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
"But Leblanc will kill us!"  
  
Rikku taped her foot impatiently on the floor as they fled, "And what were they exactly doing?" she growled.  
  
"No time for questions. We've got to bring Shuin to a hospital," Tidus helped Shuin get to his feet and helped him walk over to the exit. The music just ended as they got to an empty room. The cheering got even louder. So loud, we could hear it from where they were.  
  
"Oh bummer! We missed it!" Rikku whined.  
  
"I'm fine!" Shuin hesitated as they tried to take the bullet out.  
  
"No use," Paine got a wet towel and wiped off the blood from her hands.  
  
"We need to bring you to the hospital. The bullet is stuck inside," Tidus wiped off the blood too.  
  
"And since when you cared about me?"  
  
"Ever since I've got someone to train with! That means training with my mirror of course!"  
  
"Oh. Well if you're going to bring me to the hospital, do it before Lenne sees me. This is her room by the way," Right after Shuin finished his sentence; Lenne burst open the door panting slightly.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?!" she ran towards Shuin and examined the wound, "What are you waiting for? Get the car!" Tidus nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Yuna came in, "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Shuin got hurt," she sighed, "Nothing too serious though."  
  
They all got out of the room and got into the car. Lenne helped Shuin by supporting him.  
  
*** (At the hospital)  
  
Everybody was waiting in the waiting room. Lenne kept on walking around the room from time to time. Rikku was watching her patiently when she finally broke the silence.  
  
"Lenne! Stop it, you're making me dizzy."  
  
"Sorry," she sat beside Rikku and rested her head on her hand while gazing at the floor.  
  
"Hmm.. you worried?"  
  
"No not really. He couldn't possibly die unless that bullet did some detour and landed in his heart. I'm just worried of if it did."  
  
"Haven't heard of that type of bullet before.. say.. remember when you called me to say something embarrassing from Shuin's past?" Rikku exclaimed happily.  
  
Lenne's frown soon turned into a mischievous grin, "come closer then. I'm going to do a memory transfer," Rikku nodded. Lenne placed her hand on Rikku's forehead and her spare hand on her's.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A young girl known as Lenne (Lenne as a young teen *12 years old*) walked upstairs into a classroom. She took her seat next to a young boy (Shuin as a young teen *12 years old*)  
  
"Hey there!" he called out to her. She just ignored him and started to work on her pop quiz the teacher just handed out. He gave a disappointed look and turned to his quiz too.  
  
(An hour later)  
  
"So did he flirt with you?" One of Lenne's friends asked.  
  
"No," she replied simply.  
  
"Did he try to give you any facial expressions?" another girl asked.  
  
"No," obviously Lenne was a popular girl at school and many boys got attracted to her. Not only because of her beauty but also because of her singing talents. One of the most popular singers in Zanarkand. She did admire one of the boys though. She just didn't want to pay attention to him because she thought it wouldn't be fair for the others. Just as they were walking downstairs, there was a large group of people rounding on something Lenne couldn't see.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked a person nearby.  
  
"Well Shuin kinda gone into the girl's bathroom thinking it was the boy's bathroom and got undressed without taking a cabin. Well you know boys do that in their changing rooms. And then girl caught him and they're teasing him right now, not letting him escape and humiliating him in the public."  
  
The girl pushed some people out of the way and there was the boy she admired, in boxers and dark red in the face from so much humiliation. Lenne gasped as one of the girls that was teasing him, kicked Shuin in the ribs. The other girls started to kick him too.  
  
"Stop!!" Lenne shouted. Everybody gasped and turned to stare at Lenne. The girls that were torturing Shuin stared at her too. She was aware that she was messing with the toughest and meanest girls in the school. (More like Leblanc and her gang.. Like the leader of the group of girls is someone that resembles to Leblanc and has two other recruits. One like Uno and one like Sano!! They were popular too.)  
  
"So miss perfect wants to mess huh?" The girl edges forward.  
  
"That's right Mariah," Lenne took out her metal staff.  
  
"Well, well. You want to be even more popular so you want to take away mine?" She took her sword out too.  
  
"I never said tha-" But before Lenne could finish her sentence, she tackled her to a wall. Mariah made an invisible wall of electricity so people couldn't get in the way of their fight. Teachers soon came to see what all the noise was about. Shuin got back in his cloths and tried to break through the barrier but got electrocuted. It sent him flying across the hall a few feet away. Mariah's friends were chuckling inside the barrier while watching the fight. Lenne whacked Mariah and casted magic on her.  
  
"Water!" she yelled out. Mariah got soaked and fell with a loud thud.  
  
"So you wanna play rough don't you? I'll give you rough!!" She started running around Lenne fast. She went faster and faster when finally she stopped and a large tornado carried Lenne and threw her across the fighting field. She landed in the electric barrier and got heavy damage. Finally, the barrier released her from the torture and she fell on the floor. Lenne got up trying not to groan from the all the pain she had. Mariah tried to stab her but Lenne escaped.  
  
"You'll get expelled."  
  
"Like I care! This school was useless!" Mariah slashed Lenne on the arm. Blood oozed down rapidly but Lenne ignored it, "I'll finish you off!" Mariah started to run around Lenne again.  
  
'Think Lenne think!' Lenne thought to herself. Shuin was tempting to break in again and failed. That made her think about the little incident she had with Shuin. A kiss in the public.. Finally, Mariah was gaining more and more speed. Lenne gave her a malicious smile and extended her staff to the floor. Mariah tripped and gave a piercing shriek. She went flying very hard on the barrier. (Well you know when we trip someone with A LOT of speed right?) She was electrocuted so much, she broke the barrier and layed motionless on the floor. Lenne fainted shortly after. Mariah's friends tried to run away but when they got to the exit, they were greeted by unexpected police.  
  
"You three are coming with us," One of the police pointed to the two girls and Mariah's motionless body on the floor.  
  
"But Lenne started it! Why won't you take her too?" One of the girls asked.  
  
"Because I told them what I saw," The nurse appeared. She ordered Lenne's friends to pick her up and get her to the medical room. They nodded and went. The police took Mariah's friends into the police car and Mariah into an ambulance. All of the students except Shuin soon got back to their classes and everything was all quiet now. Shuin walked to the medical office and peered in the window on top of the door. There were several doors. He entered the medical room and peered into each room until he finally got to Lenne's room. He friends were sitting in individual chairs by her bed. She was still unconscious. Shuin entered the room. Lenne's friends started to giggle.  
  
"What? Is Lenne okay?" he asked but they kept on giggling.  
  
"You might wanna know why she saved you from a bit more on humiliation," a girl named Jessica said.  
  
"Yeah I do," He took a seat beside Jessica.  
  
"Well.. It's a secret but I doubt she could hear us. Just try as if you don't know what I'll tell you," Shuin nodded, "Well she told me that she admires you and everything. She acts as if you're like the other guys that act stupidly in front of her. She says that you're different and you have a good personality," Jessica smiled while the others giggled. Shuin started to smile widely and looked at the unconscious Lenne. The nurse came in.  
  
"Oh I see. Maybe Shuin would like some time alone with Lenne right?" The girls nodded and left. The nurse walked out too and they were finally alone. Shuin softly took her hand and rubbed it. Slowly, Lenne opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw Shuin.. Rubbing her hand?  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just checking you up.. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Err.. Fine I guess," she blushed a bit.  
  
"Your friends told me-"  
  
"Toldyouwhat?!" she began to blush harder.  
  
"Calm down. Well they did tell me to not react to this but.." Lenne's eyes narrowed. He knew she'd kill Jessica if he ever told her but he couldn't keep it, "Well one of your friends told me that you.. kinda admire.. me?" Lenne blushed even harder. He could also tell she was going to kill Jessica, "But don't blame her! I'm the one that wanted to know." Lenne sighed.  
  
"I know I can't blame her. So lemme guess. You're gonna let me down and dump me on this spot because you only look for people that are normal and not so popular like me." Shuin gave a soft chuckle.  
  
"Of course not. Probably wouldn't have an opportunity like this in my life. But you did show me that you cared even though I still haven't met you as a girlfriend." Lenne nodded and got out of the bed. Still wrapped in some bandages, she crept outside the medical office with Shuin. The bell rang and students soon filled the hall to go to their dorms. Suddenly Shuin tripped and fell on his face. The students started to laugh and so did Lenne. Shuin's shorts were caught by the door when he came out and he was once again in his boxers. He started to panick again and-  
  
*end of Flashback*  
  
Rikku opened her eyes and saw Shuin gazing angrily at Lenne that was on the floor laughing hysterically. It looks like he stopped Lenne right on time...  
  
***  
  
Author's note: Yay! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Well pls R+R!!! I NEED THEM A WHOLE LOT! *gives cookies to everyone* and stop pointing at me with those guns. I sware! Stop pointing me or else I'm going to nick name all of you evil Bevelle guards!! In addition, I'm Lenne! Mua ha ha! 


	8. Investigating

Chapter 8: Investigating  
  
Disclaimer: ... zzzz *wakes up* WHA?  
  
A/N: I'm back people! Yes indeed! BACK from.. Well.. I don't know. Farplane? Well maybe.. Don't forget to R+R after or else!!!! Evil shall prevail!! Mua ha ha!! Wait.. Lenne isn't evil. Fine or else I'll call Shuin to beat you up!  
  
***  
  
Shuin lifted Lenne up still angry from what Lenne had showed Rikku.  
  
"S-sorry! I. just had to!" she tried to stop her laughing but couldn't hold back. Shuin shook his head.  
  
"Well good thing Yuna told me what you were showing Rikku and good thing I stopped you right on time."  
  
"Well anyways. I can show it anytime," she smiled.  
  
"Were suppose to go back to the stadium in 10 minutes. We have to get there before we miss our match ya?" Wakka looked at the clock.  
  
"Yeah and we get our results for our singing contest too," Yuna got up and started to walk towards the exit. Everybody nodded and followed.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Lenne asked Shuin.  
  
"Did what hurt?"  
  
"When they pulled the bullet out."  
  
"Well you should know that. Remember when the Bevelle guards shot us? They knew we were useful for maybe later so they pulled out the bullets and preserved us... Don't you remember? We weren't totally dead you know?"  
  
"I know, I'm not stupid. You didn't have to give me all the details. I was unconscious when they did it."  
  
"Same here for the hospital," Lenne gave a small smile and got in the van.  
  
***  
  
A loud intercom spoke up, "And the winner is.. The host looked at the paper he unwrapped. Well, well! This is something unusual! And the WINNER*S* are! Lenne and Yuna!" They looked at each other, smiled and went up on stage. From the corner of Yuna's eye, she saw Leblanc rampaging. She remembered when she heard Leblanc sing.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Yuna and Lenne were sitting on a bench watching Leblanc sing. They were laughing so much, they caught some people's attention around them. They soon laughed even more when they saw one of the judges sending her off stage. Why? Well because she was singing off tune.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Yuna giggled a bit while going on stage because of the memory of Leblanc. Once they got on stage, the host smiled at them and spoke in the microphone again.  
  
"Give it up for our new singers!!" People started clapping loudly and screaming even louder then ever. The host then winked at them and whispered to them that they will be meeting their new managers and that they will have a great new life. Lenne and Yuna nodded, "One last time! Our new singers will perform that wonderful song again while the blitzball match will be on!" Lenne and Yuna looked at each other and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Music started to play while Wakka's team entered. Shuin looked at the stage and saw Lenne and Yuna. He smiled and so did Tidus. The other team entered. They looked quite muscular and tough but Shuin and Tidus were determined to beat them in a single punch. However, even if Lenne and Yuna sang, it wouldn't be so easy. Wakka took possession of the ball first then passed it to Tidus. Tidus then swam as fast as he could and passed it to Shuin. Shuin caught it but then when he turned around to swim to the goal, one of his opponents hit him squarely in the face. Soon after, the enemies were in the lead.  
  
"Ohhh!!! Poor Shuin! Now it's 1 point for Wakka's team and 2 for Steel's team." The host followed them closely with his eyes, "Shuin redeemed himself and scored a point! 2 on 2! 2 on 3.. 3 on 3.. 4 on 3.." Tidus took possession of the ball and scored another goal, "Another goal for Wakka's team! If they score one more, they will win this match!"  
  
Shuin smiled and took the ball right in front of Steel's face. But before he even scored, Steel gave him a devilish smile and whacked him on the spot he was shot. He yelped in agony and let the ball go. Steel scored. A teammate from Wakka's team took the ball and passed it to Tidus. Tidus passed it to Wakka and he passed it to another one of his teammates. Shuin regained control of his arm and caught the ball when they passed it to him.  
  
"Ohh! Shuin snapped out of the pain and is now ready to score! A tie score of 4 on 4! Shuin swims... And a successful goal! Yes! Wakka's team wins this match!" Steel growled in frustration and walked away with his teammates. Lenne and Yuna just finished the song and got off stage to meet their lovers. She hugged Shuin tightly and Yuna did the same thing to Tidus.  
  
"Congratulations!" Lenne smiled as Shuin was awarded by a medal.  
  
"Thanks! It's been a while ever since I've got these," he said while examining his medal.  
  
"Oh really?" Tidus rolled his eyes. Yuna sighed and looked over in the audience. People caught sight of her thinking she was looking at them and they started to scream. Yuna quickly shifted sight before they even got to the point of jumping off. Rikku ran to them with a wide grin as she always does. Paine followed close by with Lulu.  
  
"Auron needs all of you near the Luca police station," said Lulu.  
  
"You've got it honey!" Wakka gave a big smile but Lulu just grunted in disgust.  
  
***  
  
"You guys are finally here. I thought you were all dead," Auron picked up one of the men in cloak by its hood.  
  
"Oh ha ha," Tidus rolled his eyes again, "we must've been hit by a flying truck!" Yuna sighed and smacked her forehead. Lenne and Rikku just giggled.  
  
"Well this guy here says that their master has a hideout on Pricota isle. Have you ever heard of such thing?"  
  
"Oh I did! I did!" Rikku jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Were listening," Shuin said while watching her jump.  
  
"Well I got bored in the hotel and I just felt like reading the world map!" Everybody sweatdroped.  
  
"Well that's new!" Yuna stated.  
  
"It's useful! I think it was at the far East from here! Very far," she smiled. The guy in the cloak nodded vigorously. There were several Guys in cloaks on the ground not moving. One of them tried to grab Lenne but she just kicked him without noticing and gave a little 'oops'.  
  
"Say.. Why were we chasing them again?" Tidus shrugged.  
  
"Because they are sending reinforcements to gain more power for Sin.. duh," Shuin shook his head.  
  
"Right.. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
"Not so fast speed boy!" Yuna pointed to a very LARGE group of people, "This is going to be a long day.."  
  
"Well I'm used to this I guess," Lenne took out two pens and gave one to Yuna.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: sorry for such a SHORT chapter! Well I don't know.. getting too much homework lately and trying my best to update as much as possible but next time it won't be as short.. yes! Promise duh! Well don't forget to press that review button to make me continue even sooner!!! I SAID SOONER! R+R PLS PLS PLS! 


	9. Good and Bad Managers, Heading towards P...

Chapter 9: Good and Bad Managers! Heading Towards Pricota Isle!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any FFX-2 things! Blah blah blah! There done.. I guess it wasn't as bad but I'll still be snoozing on this.. Same old thing yup!  
  
A/N: Hello everybody! I feel like today will be a cliffhanging scene! *Every people that joined the Bevelle evil guards are pointing their guns at me* Seriously... Can't you get another weapon? These guns are getting lame. *They all look at each other then take out their HUGE gattling guns* 0_0..  
  
***  
  
Yuna jumped on the hotel bed, exhausted from so much writing. Maybe a better word would be autographs. Lenne collapsed on a chair near by.  
  
"Remind me that I don't think I'll ever go in public again!" Lenne whined.  
  
"Yeah.. But the funny thing I saw was Leblanc's reaction! Sure she tried to kill us when we preformed, but when I saw her rampage, it was hilarious." Yuna started to laugh weakly.  
  
"Well maybe she'll try to kill us soon."  
  
"Yeah maybe," Just then, Shuin came in their room and pushed Fred and Anthony through the door. (Hope you remember them.. If you don't, well you're a weirdo.)  
  
"Watch it boy!" Anthony yelled.  
  
"Stop calling me boy," Shuin kicked him.  
  
"Then stop kicking my boy!"  
  
"Stop calling me boy!"  
  
"Then stop kicking me boy!"  
  
"Stop calling me boy!" Lenne and Yuna watched silently and they kept repeating the same thing. Soon Shuin and Anthony were face to face not gazing away. Fred was just.. sleeping? He snored pretty loudly and got the girls attention.  
  
"He can sleep pretty fast," Lenne giggled.  
  
"Yeah," Yuna leaned on her bed just staring at the ceiling ignoring every shouting that came from Shuin and Anthony. Just when Yuna was drifting to sleep, the phone rang. The two boys stopped abruptly and looked at the phone, Lenne stopped daydreaming and shifted looks from the ceiling's corner to the phone and Fred woke up and went back to sleep again. Yuna picked it up and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh hello there. May I speak to Yuna?"  
  
"That's me!"  
  
"Well we would like you to come back here with Lenne and meet your new managers. Each and individually. Congratulations!" He hung up.  
  
"Right.." Yuna hung up and headed towards the door dragging Lenne along leaving the VERY noisy room. The two boys started shouting again right after Yuna closed the door, "Boys.." She sighed.  
  
"Tell me about it. Well what was the phone call about?"  
  
"Oh right! We're suppose to go there now to meet our new managers!"  
  
"Ah.. I see. Well I hope that mine won't be like the one I had a long time ago."  
  
"Why not?" they started to walk towards the exit of the hotel building.  
  
"Well first of all, he flirts with me, tries to be my boyfriend, hit Shuin a couple of times, mean, strict, evil, ugly, rushes, he usually does things at the last minute, very short and puny compared to Shuin," She gave a desperate sigh, "Just don't remind me of him," Yuna giggled.  
  
"Well don't you have any flashbacks about him? I'd like to see that!"  
  
"Yeah.. and the flashback Shuin let you see. I think you were laughing because I was almost wearing nothing.."  
  
"Well you were wearing just a tank top and undies.. Plus you were hugging a cute stuffed Bahamut! And he was pink! (0_0) Your face was as pink as Bahamut!" Yuna started laughing. Lenne flinched at the last sentence she ended. She gave a low sigh and shook her head.  
  
"Why did I HAVE to fall in love with Shuin.. Well at least he was better then my old boyfriend," Yuna snickered.  
  
"You haven't shown me a lot of stuff!"  
  
"That's right and I'm not planning to!"  
  
"Then I'll have to ask Shuin," Lenne growled in disgust and kept walking towards the stadium.  
  
***  
  
Lulu and Paine were having a polite and soft conversation while Shuin and Tidus were having fun poking Anthony and Fred with a stick. Obviously, they were tied up.  
  
"What if we tickle them.. Are they ticklish?"  
  
"I don't know.. But I know Lenne is!"  
  
"Really? I'd like to see that," He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah. It's been a long while since I did it. She hates it," Anthony gave a jerky sudden move.  
  
"And why don't you torture her for me huh?" Shuin kicked Anthony and gave him a sharp look.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
***  
  
Yuna entered the building first and a guy suddenly pooped up from nowhere and shook her hand vigerously.  
  
"Hey there chick! I'm going to be your new manager! I have a handsome name and it's Prito," he gave a wink as she had a great feeling he was an incarnation of Lenne's past manager. Lenne gave a wink to Yuna while giving her new BETTER manager a hug. Lenne's manager named Phial blushed a little. Obviously you could tell he was a tall and shy man compared to Prito, a very short, ugly and all the description Lenne could say about her past manager, "So do you have a boyfriend?" Prito asked Yuna.  
  
"Yes," she replied awkwardly. Yuna heard him say 'damn' under his breath. She giggled silently to herself, 'Looks like Tidus will get a bit of punches soon,' she thought. Meanwhile Lenne was having a friendly conversation with Phial. Yuna nudged Lenne and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't forget. We have to get going to Pricota Isle soon. Auron isn't so patient," Lenne nodded and announced to the two managers.  
  
"We can't stay here for long. We're going to Pricota Isle soon."  
  
"For what honey?" Yuna gave him a death glare while Lenne giggled.  
  
"It's something secret. You know.. Dangerous secret mission? It would be better if none of you two followed us," Phial nodded slowly while Prito protested.  
  
"Dangerous you say? You'll need bodyguards!"  
  
"No thanks. We can take care of ourselves. Don't you know who I am?" Yuna pointed to herself, "I saved the world twice!"  
  
"Really? Well then I guess I have a real cute and hot girlfriend!" Yuna grunted in disgust.  
  
"Don't worry Prito. I'm sure they'll be fine. Anyways. I don't think their mission would be THAT dangerous.." Phial stated. Lenne gave the 'say yes' expression on her face before they'd get really suspicious about a dangerous mission. Yuna nodded, "Well all you have to do is to promise that you'll both come back alive."  
  
"I promise," Yuna and Lenne said in unison. Lenne gave him a wink and he blushed a little. Yuna ignored the jealous scowl Prito gave and just sighed.  
  
"We better get going," Lenne nodded and followed Yuna to the exit leaving one of the managers blushing proudly and the other stamping with rage.  
  
*** "So what was his name again?"  
  
"Chappu," Lulu replied to Paine.  
  
"Right.."  
  
"We're back!" Yuna shouted from a distance. Shuin jumped on Lenne and started to tickle her. She laughed hysterically.  
  
"S-STOP!.. Ahaaa.. Stop. or. else. hAA..." *WHAM* Lenne hit Shuin squarely in the face. He sat up quickly rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Owww.. Not that hard."  
  
"You know I hate that!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot," said Shuin sarcastically, he then winked in Tidus' direction. Tidus gave him the thumbs up.  
  
"Well is everybody ready?" Auron asked. They all nodded. Rikku jumped excitedly up and down.  
  
"Guess what?! Guess what?!"  
  
"What?!" Paine asked.  
  
"I can call Brother to pick us up here! They told me they did modifications so they can pick us all up!" Rikku sifeld.  
  
"Right.. So do we have to wait long?"  
  
"Nope.. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.." *Boom* Celcius landed right in front of them. Everybody but Rikku was speechless.  
  
"....."  
  
"Are you guys gonna stand here or get your asses up in there?" Anthony finally broke the silence.  
  
"And will you shut up ya?" Wakka started bringing luggage's in Celcius. Lenne pulled on Shuin's ear and dragged him inside.  
  
"C'mon you big tickler." Yuna giggle as she, too dragged Tidus in the big ship.  
  
***  
  
A/N: One chapter done!! Yay! Took me a while I know ^^. I was doing my best with all that homework and everything. I hope you people didn't wait THAT long! *everybody is still pointing with gattling guns* I swear.. I am soooo gonna confiscate those! I'm just asking if anybody wants to know what happened to me on the first day of school^^.. Yes it was THAT bad! Well anyways PLS R+R! ENCOURAGE ME!! ENCOURAGE!!!! PLS! I'M DESPERATE!! And stop pointing at me! No flames pls! 


	10. Expecting More Company

Chapter 10: Expecting More Company  
  
Disclaimer: ........................ blah?  
  
A/N: Pls... I've only played one Final Fantasy game in my life. And that would be FFVIII! It is a real good game but I'm still stuck on Adel! 0_0 ARGH!! Someone give me tips -_-... Help? Lol.. *points gattling guns again* Lemme guess! You wanna know if I will leave this at a cliffhanging scene? Hnnnn.. Dunno. Maybe *Snickers*. Thanks to Unicornfan I guess... I now know that Yuna was famous before. For being a high summoner and lots more! So how am I suppose to fit this in this fic? Well the other chapters might not make sense with that but... I'm too lazy to change it  
  
*** It was a long trip. Yuna was silently reading a magazine on her seat. Rikku was fiddling with her hair, Paine just looked out the window, Shuin was sleeping, Tidus was sleeping, Lenne was listening to music, Wakka was playing with his blitzball, Lulu was looking out the window pointing to stuff telling what they were to Chappu, Anthony and Fred were talking to each other *suspicious but nobody paid attention* and Auron was probably thinking about something because he looked pretty serious.  
  
"We're here!!" Brother called out. Everybody got up. The ship landed softly on the ground.  
  
"Great! Well I guess that was a long trip.. Right?" Tidus turned around. They've already left. He grumbled and got out of the craft. Once he got out, Celcius took off. Tidus looked around. Nobody was in sight, 'Had they left without me?' He thought, 'or just hiding?'  
  
***  
  
"EEK!" Rikku tried to kick the people that were attaching he with ropes, "Let me go! Let me go!"  
  
"Intruders! Already invaded our personal space! You must have been sent to destroy us all huh?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! I swear! I was actually sent to destroy the people that want to destroy you and destroy more stuff!! And then destroy that, destroy that island and destroy that planet and-"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Rikku winced a little. She decided to keep her mouth shut before they would kill her on the spot. Then it struck her, 'Where are the others?' she thought. Rikku looked around. The others were nowhere in sight. She sighed and let the people take her to where they wanted to go.  
  
***  
  
Paine struggled with the ropes but it was no good.  
  
"Desperate fools! Wishing to take our land AND to destroy us!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't play with me! I know exactly why you are here for, " He taped her mouth and ordered the men to pick her up and leave.  
  
***  
  
Auron kicked most of them and slashed the ropes.  
  
"Will you tell me what on earth you are doing?! We come in peace!"  
  
"Liar. I do not believe you. Our leader will probably stab YOU to death if you speak one-more-word!"  
  
Auron growled and fighted his way but they outnumbered him. Finally, they beat him until unconsciousness and dragged him away..  
  
***  
  
"If you ever harm her, I will shred all of you into pieces!" Shuin yelled. He gave all of them death glares. He was hanging upside down, attached from the foot on a tree. Lenne was being held by two guys.  
  
"How do you even know we're the ones that were sent?" Lenne asked.  
  
"Mistress Leblanc has warned us about your arrival. She told us not to trust a word you say," Shuin twitched at this. He finally swung back and forth and managed to get his hands on the guy's neck.  
  
"I'll strangle you!" and he did start to strangle him. Lenne sweatdroped.  
  
"G-Get..Off!!!"  
  
"Never!!"  
  
Lenne watched the guy run around while Shuin was hanging on to him. Nobody did anything but get entertained.  
  
"*gasp* ARGH!" The guy finally cast a spell on Shuin and he fell asleep.  
  
"Bet that it won't last long.." Lenne giggled at the red marks on his neck, "Well anyways how do you know that Leblanc isn't the one that is trying to get you."  
  
"Hmph! We took the risk of believing her. Now, we will bring you to our camp ground and you intruders will meet your fate!"  
  
***  
  
"Ah! So, the High Summoner is the enemy? Finally decided to join your little master Sin haven't you?"  
  
"No! Of course not! I- I'm here to destroy him!" Yuna sighed, "Please let me go. I must act quick on this mission."  
  
"..... Take her away.. We shall see whether mistress Leblanc accepts."  
  
'Leblanc?!' Yuna thought, 'So that's why she wanted to kill me! She works for Sin?' She decided to stay quiet and find out.  
  
***  
  
Tidus walked slowly trying to find the others, "Yuna? Where are you?" No answers came back. His voice echoed through the trees, 'Where could they be? Are they hiding? No.. I doubt that' Tidus kept walking on and on and on.. Until he found one of Yuna's guns, 'what the?!' He started to run, "Yuna?! Yuna?! Yu-" Tidus tripped over something, "Anthony?! Fred?! What are you doing here? Where's Yuna and everyone else?" They didn't answer. Instead they just looked up from their nap.  
  
"Like I care about her."  
  
Tidus took Anthony by the collar of his shirt and asked again with a menacing face, "Where.. Are.. They?"  
  
He smirked and replied, "Hmmph. I'm not as bad as my partners so I'll guide you. I never wanted to join that stupid Sin club anyways." Tidus let him go and he started to walk. Fred got up and followed.  
  
***  
  
"Let us go Leblanc!" Yuna snarled.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't, you see."  
  
"And what might be 'you see.'" Rikku mimicked Leblanc in a mocking way.  
  
"Shut up little pest! I'm working for this club"  
  
"*Gasp* You're working for SIN!!"  
  
"That's right.. Well anyways-"  
  
"I'm hungry do you have any food?" asked Rikku  
  
"No.. As I was saying-"  
  
"What about water?" Rikku giggled.  
  
"Shut up you little slut!"  
  
"Who are you calling slut? You ARE a slut! And I'm not a slut because you ARE."  
  
Yuna sighed, she thought of something that might work.. "Hey Lebum!!!"  
  
Leblanc looked at Yuna with a death-glare, "You dare insult me even though you know that it will soon be your doom?"  
  
"That's right slut! You think you're so tough huh? Then prouve it and fight me!"  
  
"Hmph! I'm not dumb you know! I do not intend to let you go from that pole!" Leblanc ordered Sano to kill her first. Yuna gulped.  
  
"Hey Lebum! Over here! Did I ever say you sing like a mad chimpanzee?" Lenne yelled, "Maybe you put a spell on the guys so they attracted to you! Because if they knew how you sing, they would probably run away if they ever say a brand of your hair-"  
  
"Shut up you pathetic fool! You shall pay for your behavior. Uno get her!"  
  
"Yes lady Leblanc!" he replied. Yuna looked over at Lenne. She was standing up for her.. But they were soon going to be killed. Shuin was yelling random stuff. Yuna closed her eyes preparing to get shot and Lenne braced for the impact she was gonna get with those huge knuckles.. But it never came..  
  
"Looks like I came just in time!!"  
  
Sano and Uno fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Tidus smiled and freed everybody. Yuna ran and hugged Tidus tightly, "You came!"  
  
"Of course I did! You think I'd leave you people here in the middle of nowhere?!"  
  
Yuna giggled and stared into his light, blue and beautiful eyes and he stared into hers. Soon they were into a passionate kiss..  
  
"I'd hate to break this very romantic moment you two are having but.." Wakka pointed at a LARGE group of people carrying torches of fire and weapons.  
  
Everybody's eyes grew wide and they all started to run.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: Guess how lazy I was? -_-.. This took me probably more than a week to finish ^.^ AND IT'S SHORT! I know, I know -_-.. Well you could shoot me for this ^_^.. Oh and I finally killed Adel in that short period of time -_-.. Yeah that's right! Well I decided not to leave this at a cliffhanging scene because those guns look mighty 0_o..  
  
Rikku: you said they could shoot you -_-  
  
0_o did I say that?! Well anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIW ^^ AND THX TO QUISTIS 30 FOR ENCOURAGING ME!! ^^ AND THE OTHER PPL TOO ^^.. yeah yeah yeah -- the nest chapter? Umm dunno but I'll try making it longer and sooner ^^ bye ppl and REVIEW REVIEW... -  
  
Tidus: WE GOT THE MESSAGE _ !!!! 


End file.
